tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Strathairn
Matthew Statham (born 1968) is a minor character in The IT Files. Matthew is a part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and works as the agency's main mechanic, in charge of the ITEA HQ's motorpool as well as the maintenance department as a whole. Biography Matthew was born in Dalbury, Derbyshire, UK, his parents owning a machine shop. Matthew's parents taught him a great deal about engines and vehicles, resulting in him later dropping out of school to work in the shop himself when his father's back gave out. Years later Matthew passed a high school equivalency exam and moved to London to work in a major garage. Around this time Matthew was also employed with Stilton Corporation working as a maintenance mechanic to make extra money. By the time he had left the company many years later due to his popularity as a auto mechanic he was rated as a master building engineer specializing in nearly everything. His true love however was still anything with wheels and thus where most of his free time went. Matthew's versatility served him well, as he was able to repair vehicles of all kinds and even extend their lifespans, which in turn caught the attention of Interpol. Raymond Bishop recruited Matthew to serve as a private mechanic for the London section of Interpol, saving the force a great deal of money. After a few years with Interpol Lucienne Christophe offered Matthew a job with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, offering him more money and having less vehicles to look after. Hoping to send more money back to his parents in Dalbury, Matthew took the job. While he primarily services the SUVs and vans in the ITEA's motor-pool, Matthew has also taken care of a few of the agency's personal vehicles, though he does request extra money for it. Eventually when a full maintenance department was created by Sonia Castillo after learning of Matthew's time as a qualified building engineer. He was put in charge, getting to hire a staff of his choosing. When Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Matthew was trapped inside ITEA HQ. With nothing to do, the vehicles in the motor pool not able to go anywhere, Matthew became restless. Lina Maier and Jin Pierce ended up joining Matthew when they got a chance to rest, playing some freeze games with Type-7. Jin eventually froze Lina and Matthew for the duration of the event, only finally unfreezing them the next morning after taking them to the local Stilton Hotel. Personal Information * Current Age: 41 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 181 lbs * Hair Color: Light Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Maintenance Co-Workers * Tavia Highfield * Hayden Briggs * Ione Hales * Genevieve Bonnet * Gemma Olson Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * David Falk, also Co-Worker * Yelena Nikitin, also Co-Worker * Jelena Hendraille, also Co-Worker * Rafael Calado, also Co-Worker * Miranda Ohala, also Co-Worker * Bethany McGill, also Co-Worker * Lina Maier, also Co-Worker * Raymond Bishop * Palmira Tiago Appearances * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Scott's Paradise * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 Trivia * Matthew is based on actor and Jason Statham. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA